The change
by PaigeyD93
Summary: One-shot. Edward doesnt wait, and changes Bella on their honeymoon. Sorry no Renesmee. This is in Bella's Point of veiw but i may write the same thing but in Edward's veiw. PLEASE R


**_Another one-shot_**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

**_I dont own these characters Stephenie Meyer does_**

* * *

The Change!

This was it! Edward was really going to change me. I had begged him during the beginning of our honeymoon that I wanted him to change me here on Isle Esme. The island that Esme lent to us for the honeymoon.

It took me awhile to make Edward except my pleas and just change me. But it worked and here I am, lying on the bed, waiting for him to change me.

At this point the nerves had set in. I am not going to lie, I am nervous but I also know this is what I want, what I have always wanted since the day I knew I loved Edward. To be honest I think Edward is outside our bedroom giving himself a pep-talk, for some reason I find this amusing! A big fearless vampire is scared to bite me. I'm sure it is very difficult to start to drink my blood then just stop, but I trusted him, I knew he was strong enough to do this.

He then entered the room and sat on the bed beside me, his eyes were downcast, looking at his hands that were intertwined in his lap. His head was bowed and he still wasn't looking at me when he spoke

"Isabella." He murmured taking me by surprise when he said my full name "Are you sure you want this? Cant we wait for a couple more years?" I sighed and sat up. I scooted closer to him and cupped the side of his face with my hand, making him look at me.

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you that this is what I want!" I said softly looking him in the eye, he stared back, I saw the pain in them and it made my heart hurt.

"If this is really what you want" he said nodding against my hand, I dropped my hand. He opened his arms for me and I looked at him in confusion, didn't he want me to lay down for this? He saw my confusion "I need to get ready for this…" he said, I was still confused "You know I need to inhale your scent to get the venom flowing in my mouth" I nodded in understanding and climbed into his lap, he held me close, took a deep breath and put his nose to my throat, he skimmed it up and down the length of my throat

"Okay…" he said in a strained voice "I'm ready" he laid me down on my back and hovered over me from the side of the bed.

He again sniffed my neck a couple times before he spoke quietly in my ear

"I love you Bella, no matter what. I know this is gonna hurt a great amount and I am so sorry for causing you this pain…Are you ready?"

"I love you too Edward, always!"

I felt his teeth slowly graze my neck, he took a deep breath before his teeth pierced my neck just under my pulse point. It was a sharp stinging pain, like if you cut your finger with a knife, but just like I was warned thousands of times nothing could compare to the pain that followed. Edward had pulled away from my neck after sealing the wound with his venom, when the real pain started. I cried out as the excruciating burning feeling flowed through my body.

I barely felt Edward slide in the bed behind my body so that he was holding my head in his lap

"Bella hunny I'm so, so sorry" he said kissing the top of my head, his cool lips felt heavenly on my already hot body. Just then a sharp hot pain shot through me, I screamed and thrashed against Edward's hold on me. The pain was so excruciating after that, that it's all I could think about! I couldn't hear Edward speaking softly to me anymore I could only hear my heavy breathing and when I would scream at some points.

Day two:

I found that at some points the pain would diminish enough that I could speak and move without being in total agony. Edward would move to the side of the bed at these times and would force me to drink water and he would dab a cold cloth over my face and forehead, which would effectively cool me down. When the pain would start again Edward would take his spot behind me and hold my head in his cool hands. It felt like days before the next time that the pain would go away, but Edward had told me it was only an hour, but lately the pain had been staying for over two hours and the time was growing in between the breaks.

I knew it was because the change was slowly coming to an end.

Day Three:

Today the pain was started to leave my toes and finger tips and it would slowly creep more to the middle of my body, it felt good to have the pain gone from those areas but it only meant the pain in the middle of my body was getting worse. It was slowly getting worse and closer to my heart. My heart was beating so hard and fast I could hear it! And it hurt so, so bad. I had been crying so much I had no tears left.

My heart was now beating so hard and I was screaming and crying because of the unbearable pain, it felt like my heart was going to explode

"Edward!!" I cried and grabbed the hand he offered me, but for some reason as soon as I latched onto his hand he gasped and ripped his hand out of mine "What's happening!?" I asked getting scared

"Hold in there, love it's almost over."

Suddenly the pain stopped. The beating of my heart stopped. All I could hear was silence. Wait no there was no silence, quite the opposite, I could hear the waves lapping at the rocks and the shore outside. I could hear the wind whistling through the trees, the tap in the kitchen dripping, the birds chirping happily. I could hear everything. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped, Everything I had seen since before the change looked different, everything was more detailed, I could see the paint strokes in the ceiling and the walls, I looked down at the sheets I was laying on and I swear I could see each stitch that held the fabric together.

"Love?" Edward's worried voice reached me with such clarity, it took my breath away, I stopped breathing for a while but I never got the dizziness I always did when I stopped breathing! But it was uncomfortable so I took a deep breath, I looked at my husband as he sat there staring at me lovingly

"Welcome to your new life Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**_There you go! so did u like it/hate it? Let me know. Also let me know if you would like this in Edward's Point of veiw. PLEASE REVIEW with your thoughts whether they be good or bad!:)_**

**_Thanx_**

**_~Twilightlver94_**


End file.
